Pokemon Adventures Sapphire in Wonderland
by purple-san
Summary: What would happen if the Pokemon Adventures characters would expierience the Alice in Wonderland story? Many weird persons would show up, that's for sure! Contains: Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, but MAINLY FRANTICSHIPPING AND SOULSILVERSHIPPING.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi there! Alright, my last story (Pokemon Black and White 2 a hot(tie) beach) was kind of…I don't know…I didn't really like it, but this story is totally awesome (in my head at least…)! I hope it'll turn out the way I want it to, but I've got the plot and everything already, so I can't wait to start writing! I hope you'll like it!**

**Roles (This isn't a play, but it's necessary to understand the story):**

Alice: Sapphire

The mad hatter: Ruby

Rabbit (that leads Sapphire to the rabbit hole): Emerald

Cursed rabbit: Red

Cursed rabbit: Green (male)

Cursed rabbit: Gold

Cursed rabbit: Silver

Queen of Hearts/Red Queen: Blue (female)

White Queen: Yellow

Twins: Crystal and Lyra

Alright, the story is a bit different, so I'll explain. Blue is the Red Queen (sorry for Blue-fans, but she just fits the role…) and she cursed Red, Green, Gold and Silver. She did that, since they were friends, so she couldn't behead them when they did something wrong and thus, she turned them into half-rabbits. She had heard of the legend of Alice/Sapphire and if the cursed rabbits could defeat Sapphire, she would turn them back again. Green chose that he wanted to turn back into a normal human again, so he stayed and also since he didn't know then that the Queen was THAT evil (and she blackmailed him). Silver didn't really have a choice, since he grew up with her and couldn't betray her. However, Red secretly liked the White Queen and had a good sense for justice, so he fled to the White Queen to assist her. After all, if they would defeat the Red Queen, they would also be turned back. Gold also chose to go to the White Queen, since she had more pretty girls around (Sigh, that's Gold for you…). The twins walk around in Wonderland a lot and are good friends with the hatter and all of the rabbits.

And if you want to know the details about the past of the characters and what will happen with them, you have to read the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Down the rabbit hole**

_Ruby looked up at the sky. It was almost time, then she would return. The one that would save Wonderland…_

Sapphire sat on a branch high up in the tree, this way nobody could find her. She hated it when she was down there…everyone told her what to do. Lately, she had gotten nightmares. The same one every time, but they just told her to keep those kind of things to herself. Suddenly, she saw something green running trough the garden. It was…a kid with rabbit ears?! She had to know more about this! So she climbed down and ran the same way the rabbit-kid did. 'Hey wait!' Sapphire yelled. 'No time to say hello, I'm late late late late late!' The rabbit-kid yelled back. Then he ran off again. Sapphire followed him. When he finally slowed down, he jumped into a rabbit-hole under a tree and disappeared. 'What the…' Sapphire said. She walked towards the tree. How did that kid fit in there? She fell on her knees and looked down. It was too dark to see anything, but she was curious, so she bowed down a little further. Suddenly, her hand slipped. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' She screamed while falling down. She saw all kinds of different thing floating beside her. Cards, doors, keys… She wondered how this was even possible. Finally she landed. 'ooow…' She said, since she fell down on a cold hard floor. She stood up and looked around. It was a small room with many doors. She tried to open them, but they were all locked. Her eye fell on a small key on a table. She picked it up and looked around. None of these doors had such a small key-hole…Hey! There is the rabbit-kid again! He ran towards a small door behind the table. She hadn't even noticed it before. The rabbit kid opened the door with a key and ran trough it. Wait…how the hell did he fit trough that?! Sapphire wondered. She looked down on the table again. There was a bottle with a sign 'drink me' there now. 'What the…'Sapphire picked up the bottle. It looked like normal water and she was pretty thirsty…so she decided to take the risk. She opened the bottle and started drinking. Her body felt strange…wait…everything started growing! Or was she shrinking…? 'This can't get stranger…' She said. 'Aaah! Why am I wearing a dress?!' She yelled, when she looked down. 'Well at least there's a legging underneath it…' She walked towards the door and opened it with the key. This had to be a dream…this couldn't be real. Then she realized what was happening here. 'I'm dreaming Alice in Wonderland…' She exclaimed. 'At least I didn't forget the key so I had to eat that weird uh…cake was it right?' She said to herself. She walked further into the…'Wonderland'. She saw 2 girls coming her way. They had the same hairstyle and clothing, but one had dark blue hair and the other had light brown hair. 'You are…' The one with brown hair started. 'The one the Hatter's been talking about!' The one with Blue hair finished.. 'Oh! I'm Crystal!' She said. 'And I'm Lyra!' The other one said. 'And…you 2 are twins…?' Sapphire asked. 'Yep! That's right!' They said at the same time. 'Great…well, I want to get out of this uh…Wonderland, so how can I get back?' Sapphire asked. 'You can't go back yet!' Lyra yelled. 'You're the only one who can save our wonderful Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts!' Crystal yelled also. 'We'll take you to the Hatter!' Crystal said. 'He'll explain everything!' Lyra said. Before Sapphire could say anything, the twins pulled her into the woods, towards the Mad Hatter's tea party…

**Alright, the first chapter's done. What do you think? I really liked to write it and I made a lot of drawings for this story, haha. I'm probably going to update soon again, since I'm used to a slow computer now and also since I'll go home really soon. I hope you liked the first chapter! Also, in the second chapter, the cursed rabbits, the White Queen, the Red Queen and the Mad Hatter will make their appearance, so please look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Yay! An update! I really like writing this story, so I'm probably going to update faster than my last story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Explanation please!**

Sapphire looked around. Apparently, this should be a tea party, but it looked more like uh…she didn't even know what it looked like. Almost all of the tea cups were broken and there was dust everywhere. It looked like it had been there for a long time.

When Ruby saw that the twins were dragging Sapphire along, he walked over the table and jumped off. So that's why they are broken…Sapphire thought. Then she saw the rabbit-kid sitting in a chair too. 'You're late late late late late!' He yelled at Sapphire, while throwing a tea cup to her head. She could evade it just in time. The rabbit-kid chuckled. 'Emerald!' Ruby said with an irritated voice. 'Sorry, couldn't help it. She's just so late…' The kid that was apparently called Emerald said.

Ruby looked back at Sapphire. 'Yes…This is…' Ruby started. He grabbed her hands and started twirling, what seemed just a little bit like dancing. 'I missed you! Do you like the dress I made you? The ribbon was a nice detail, right? We can finally play again! I'll make you dresses, hats, ribbons, make your hair look beautiful, just like back then!' He kept talking. Sapphire got irritated and slapped him. He was quiet right away. 'Listen, I don't know who you are, I just want to get out of here, so tell me how.' Ruby looked at her with teary eyes. 'But you can't go back yet! You are the only one who can save our Wonderland, just like last time!' He exclaimed. 'I don't know what you're talking about!' She said. 'Listen, you are the only one who can save us. The Queen of Hearts rules over Wonderland in a terrible way. Some of our friends are…beheaded already…' Emerald said. Sapphire looked at him with a confused look.

'And you might also be able to return home the Red Queen is defeated.' Ruby said. 'Alright! I'm in! Everything to get out of this weird dream.' She said. Everyone looked at her. 'Dream you say? Oh, I hope not! That means we aren't real!' Ruby exclaimed. 'That's right…you aren't real.' Sapphire said. 'If I'm not real, then I couldn't do this without you feeling it.' Ruby walked a few steps closer to her. 'Do wha-' Sapphire couldn't finish her sentence, Ruby kissed her on the lips. When they parted again, Sapphire had an angry look on her face. 'OOOH! I did definitely feel that, but you'll wish I didn't after I'm finished with you!' She exclaimed, while chasing him around the table.

Suddenly, they heard some noises coming from the forest. 'Hide' Ruby said. He kissed her again, but this time with the tongue. She felt a weird fluid come into her mouth. So…this was…how a real kiss felt? 'Hey! That had nothing to do with- aah!' Sapphire wanted to yell at him after they parted, but she felt her body shrinking again. Now she knew what the fluid was…it was that weird drink. Ruby quickly grabbed her and put her in a tea pot (a/n: That's one of the weirdest sentences I ever wrote…).

Ruby saw 2 rabbit-guys coming his way with a guard-dog. They both wore suits, but one of them had a green tie, while the other one had a silver-colored tie. 'Hey Green! Silver! What are you guys doing here? And what's up with the dog you're following around?' Ruby said with a smile. 'No time for joking, we know you got her here, the heroine from the legend.' Silver said. 'What heroine?' Ruby asked with a puzzled look on his face. 'The Alice that will save Wonderland, also known as Sapphire! No kidding, MAD Hatter!' Green said impatient. 'Oh! Is she in Wonderland then? I definitely would like to meet her!' Ruby said. The dog appeared from behind a tree. He was glaring at the tea pot. Ruby recognized the dog and whispered something in his ear. After that, he ran off, while the 2 rabbit-guys tried to follow him. Ruby opened the tea pot so Sapphire could see everything again.

'Thank you, for saving our dear Sapphire, Ruby.' A voice from underneath a hat that was laying on the ground said. The hat started floating in the air. A girl with a beautiful princess-dress and a tiara came from underneath the hat. She was eating cake, and soon after that, she was the size of a normal girl again. 'I am the White Queen, but you can call me by my name, Yellow.' Yellow said. 'Red? Gold? You can come out now.' She said. Two other rabbit-guys climbed down a tree. 'Ah! Crystal! Sweetie! I've missed you!' The one with the Golden-colored tie said, while walking towards the twins. Crystal had a disgusted look on her face. The other one had a red tie, so he probably was called Red. He stood in a protective stance beside Yellow, ready to protect her from any danger approaching. 'Ahaha, dear Red, you don't have to be so overprotective! They are gone now.' She said with a smile. Red blushed at the word 'dear'. 'I know, my queen, but ever since the incident, I've been really careful. I don't want anything to happen to you.' He answered.

Sapphire looked at the queen. She could see a slight blush on her face. 'Are you guys in love or something?' Sapphire said. She couldn't help but say it, even though she knew it wasn't polite to say to a queen. Red and Yellow's face became totally red. Yellow seemed a bit to shy to be a queen, in Sapphire's opinion. 'Sapphire, these people are the White Queen and her bodyguards. The White Queen used to rule over Wonderland with her four bodyguards, but after…an incident involving the Queen of Hearts…she lost her kingdom and 2 of her bodyguards chose to abandon her.' Ruby explained to her. 'Tsk, someone's asses should be kicked, it seems.' Sapphire said with a 'leave-it-to-me-I'll-teach-them-a-lesson' face.

'That's easier said than done…' Yellow started. 'You know…those rabbit-guys weren't always rabbits…they were normal guys and lived a normal life. The Red queen wasn't even evil back then, they were friends…but when she took my kingdom, she turned them into rabbits because they didn't want to help her. Thank Arceus those 2 still made it back to my castle, where they are safe, but the other 2…have to work for the Queen of Hearts. Sure, it was kind of their own decision, but they didn't really have a choice.' Yellow explained. Sapphire sort of understood. But still…those 2 were just too mean towards their Queen to abandon her. They also were really meant to their old friend Ruby the hatter just now.

She looked at him. They…kissed…and it felt pretty good. His face…seemed really nice from down here in the tea pot. Wait…what was she thinking…? 'Anyway…TELL ME HOW I CAN GET BIG AGAIN!'

**Haha! Did you like this chapter? I really do! I feel like this story is going to be better than my other stories so far…anyway, too bad the Red Queen didn't make her appearance yet, but she'll be there soon enough. Probably the next chapter. But…I really like to write this story! I hope the next chapters will be as fun to write as this one! I hope you liked the story so far and please wait for the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: A double update? This is a miracle! No…it's just the fact I didn't have internet so I had much time to write. I also didn't have any DVD's left, so I just started writing and…finished 2 chapters…Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Rabbits!**

Green looked down trough the castle-windows while walking trough the hallway. When he arrived at a window where he had a good view, he saw that the queen was beheading some 'guilty' people again. He did pity them sometimes, most of the time they were innocent. But…he didn't have a choice back then.

_Flashback:_

'_No! You can't kill queen Yellow!' Red said. 'Why not? She's my only obstacle in becoming the queen.' Blue said irritated. 'You'll be a terrible queen, pesky women.' Green said. 'One that will behead people, haha. Yeah sure.' Gold said grinning. Silver said nothing. 'See? Silver's at my side.' Blue said. Silver shook his head. 'It's better to leave things the way they are now.' He said. _

'_AAARGH! I've had enough! You know, Until you guys are going to help me defeat queen Yellow and that Alice-legend-thingy, I'll change you into rabbits with the spell I learned!' She yelled. After that, she whispered some magic words. The 4 boys tried to get away, but couldn't in time. 'Oh, darn it! Now you only have rabbit ears and a tail. Oh well…guess that's enough.' She said. The boys looked at each other. 'Wahahahahahahaha! Silver, you look so f-funny! Bwahahahahaha' Gold, with white rabbit ears, exclaimed while rolling over the floor from laughing. 'Look at yourself, stupid rabbit.' Silver, who now had brown rabbit ears, said. Red, who now had white rabbit ears, looked at Green and chuckled a little. Green had brown rabbit-ears. _

'_Be grateful I didn't behead you guys.' Blue laughed. 'Alright, so who's going to join me?' She asked. She whispered something in Green's ear. 'NO! YOU PESKY WOMEN, YOU WON'T!' Green yelled at her. 'Yes I will, if you don't help me.' She said chuckling. 'Argh, sorry guys…what she knows…has to stay a secret…and we will be turned back earlier, so I guess it isn't that bad…' Green said. His face told them he didn't like it at all. He walked towards Blue. Silver did the same. 'Whoa?! Silver?! You too?!' Gold exclaimed. 'I…I can't just betray her. Ever since we were kidnapped…I saw her as an older sister, and she probably also has a lot of blackmail-stuff about me, so I don't have a choice. I have to help her…even if it means…' He had a painful look on his face. 'And who knows? Maybe she'll be a good queen…?' Silver said. _

'_You're insane!' Gold yelled at him. 'Well I'm sticking with Yellow, she has more pretty girls in her castle, hehe.' He said. 'So, that means you won't ever be turned back. Oh well, I guess you think girls like rabbits. Anyway, Red, who are you going to choose?' Blue asked. '…Yellow.' He said. 'Well, I guess that's not such a surprise with your little…crush. Teehee.' Blue said. Red's head became red. (a/n: again, a really weird sentence) 'Well, that makes it 2 against 2. See you at the battlefield someday…' She said the last part with a scary voice. _

_End of flashback…_

It had been three years since that day. Somehow, Blue had managed to become the queen, by forcing Yellow to give everything to her. How, you ask? By holding a knife at Red's throat. She said to Yellow she would kill him if she didn't hand it over. Red kept saying not to care about him, but since Yellow had a…'little' crush on him…she couldn't bear to lose him. After that, she let them escape, at least together, and ever since, they were waiting for Sapphire's return at the hatter's tea party. Green felt at the rabbit ears on his head. It was terrible. He could hear almost everything, what gave him headaches. Also, many of the servants of Blue made fun of him. He hoped that now Sapphire returned, everything would be over soon…

**Short chapter, I know, but I think it's useful for the story. Also, I think I'm going to upload another chapter too today, and if not then I'm pretty sure it will be soon. I wrote chapter 2 yesterday already, but I didn't have internet anymore when I came home from the restaurant. I'm on vacation and today I'm going home, so I wrote this before we left. If I'm finished with unpacking my stuff, I'm probably going to upload chapter 4, but I'm not sure. At home I have internet again, so I can actually put it on , haha. Please look forward to the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I wanted to upload this yesterday already, but then the rabbit that I had for 11 years died and I wasn't really in the mood to write…so I hope that today the chapter will come out well. Anyway, I already have an idea for a new story, but I promise to finish this story first and not just with a crappy ending. I'm going to try to make this story really good! I read the reviews and got pretty much favorites (Thank you so much!) so apparently my story is pretty much well-liked. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: plans and some blushing! Wait, what?**

'Oh, of course Sapphire.' Ruby answered. They still were at the…tea party with MANY broken cups in the middle of a thick forest. 'Ruby handed her some cake from the long table. 'Do I really have to eat that to turn back?' Sapphire asked. 'If you want to be normal again, yes.' He answered. Sapphire ate the cake, even though she rather had not. Her body started growing again and within a few seconds, her body was back to normal.

'Soooo…what now? Just go to that insane 'queen' of yours and chop her head off, or what?' Sapphire asked, impatient to go home. Ruby looked at her in horror. 'What? I just want to get home, you want another queen, that's it, right?' She asked. 'Yes…that's true, but…you can't just…kill her, you know…' Ruby started. 'She's also our friend, so we can't just… kill her…' Queen Yellow said. 'Oh.' Sapphire said. 'Let's make up a plan.' Crystal said. 'Yeah, a good one!' Lyra yelled. 'Yeah! Let's go kick some asses and bring back queen Yellow's crown!' Gold yelled in excitement. 'We'll defeat her.' Red stated. _If the legend is indeed right…_Ruby thought, while looking at Sapphire with a worried look.

Little did they know they were being watched at that very moment, by a certain red-haired cursed rabbit. _She's not going to like this…_He thought.

'So that's clear for everyone? We can't risk anyone forgetting anything.' Red said. They all sat at the long table with a few sketches for an infiltration-plan laying in front of them. 'Got it.' Ruby said. 'I'm ready!' Sapphire yelled. Everyone stood up. 'See you there then.' Red said, while leading queen Yellow away from the tea party. He had to pull Gold away from the twins to let him follow the queen.

Short after that, the twins and Emerald also left.

'Let's go that castle, Ruby! Some asses need to be kicked and I'm the one to do that!' She said. She wanted to walk into the woods, but Ruby grabbed her hand. Sapphire blushed. After the kisses, she didn't know what to expect and this time…they were alone… 'You're going the wrong way.' Ruby said. 'Sapphire felt so stupid. She should have known that was it, he wasn't a pervert or something, he seemed trustworthy. 'R-right…' Sapphire said. Ruby walked towards a small path that led into the dark, thick forest. 'Uhm…Ruby…? You're, uhm, still holding my hand.' Sapphire said blushing after a few minutes of walking. Ruby looked at their hands. He quickly thought about a good excuse. 'Y-yeah, It's dangerous out here, so…I just…made sure you wouldn't be caught by anything.' He said. 'Ah- r-right…' Sapphire said, a little disappointed. Wait, why was she feeling disappointed? She just met him a while ago…right?

**Short chapter, I know, but the next chapter will DEFINITELY be longer. Sorry. But I have an awesome idea for the next chapter, so yeah. I'm probably going to upload that tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was so short. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I got really bored, had an idea for a new chapter, so I just started writing again. I hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter 5: Happy memories**

_Flashback:_

'_Silver…I like you!' Lyra yelled. Silver looked at her in confusion and surprise. 'W-what do you…what do you mean?' Silver asked blushing. 'Well, all of us (a/n: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lyra) have been friends up until now…but…I want you…to be more than a friend…' Lyra said, also blushing. Silver looked at her. He knew she wasn't joking, but…could he…really handle a relationship…? Sure, he loved her, but he was afraid he might hurt her if they were…a couple… 'Y-you, don't have to…you don't have to return the feelings…b-but at least give me…a-an answer…' Lyra said. She looked down to her feet, tears welling up in her eyes. 'N-no, I…like you too…i-it's just that…' He started. Lyra looked really happy. Silver looked at her eyes. He loved her and he couldn't say no only because of him being afraid. 'Soooo…are we…like, a c-couple now…?' Lyra asked. 'I guess so…' Silver answered._

_End of flashback._

Crystal and Lyra were walking trough a marshy area. There were growing some plants here and there, but as far as they could see, it was still a long way until they would reach some place with more living things. Lyra was thinking about the time she had confessed to Silver. It was such a perfect day…but…everything changed after that…Blue went…crazy or something and had become the queen. She forced Silver and Green to be her servants and changed them into rabbit-guys. She didn't care though, she still loved him. One time, they would meet up in the castle garden. There was a small place in the garden what you couldn't see from the castle-windows, since roses were growing in some sort of…bowl over it. Silver escaped the castle and met up with her there. She thought rabbit-ears and a tail looked really cute on him. But…after he had kissed her (she was still blushing and smiling by the thought of it) he said it was better to break up until things would be…safer. After that, he had just left her crying.

Tears started to well up in Lyra's eyes by thinking back to all those things. 'Lyra, you okay?' Crystal asked. 'Y-yes, I'm fine…I was just…' Lyra started. 'Thinking about Silver, weren't you?' Crystal asked, pretty sure that was what was bothering her twin sister. Lyra nodded and started crying. Don't worry, he'll definitely- AARGH!' Crystal started. She wanted to walk toward her twin, but her feet got stuck in the marshland. 'Damn it, I can't get out!' She yelled.

She saw some of the Red Queens servants come towards them. Damn it! Why didn't I see them earlier?! They probably heard my scream!' Crystal exclaimed. Lyra tried to pull Crystal out, but it was already too late. The servants of the queen had found them. And now the plan to infiltrate the castle was doomed. Crystal just hoped her friends could escape in time…

In the meantime, in Heart Castle…

Silver was walking trough the lower parts of the castle. It was a castle like you had in the middle ages, but with hearts painted everywhere. On the walls, on the ground, on the flags…even on the two towers, there were 2 big, red, hearts. It were rooms too, but they usually were used to see if enemies were coming. In his opinion, the castle was UGLY.

He was thinking about Lyra. He loved her back then, he still did, but…he didn't want her to be in danger…so they broke up…Lyra probably hated him now…

Then he heard someone cry. It wasn't such a surprise, down here the people who would be beheaded soon were locked up. But…this sound of crying…sounded familiar… Silver started to walk towards where the sound came from. His eyes widened in shock. Crying on the floor, was none other than Lyra!

**And I guess that's a cliffhanger! Haha, I'm not sure, but it could be that I'm going to upload a third time today…wow…Anyway, I really liked to write this chapter! Thank you Lychee-ran for giving me the idea to write about Lyra and Silver! I had kind of a writes-block for this story, that's why the last chapter was so short…ehehehe…I hope you liked this chapter! Please look forward to the new chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Oh. My. Arceus. I don't know what's wrong with me, updating so fast! Anyway, I know it are short chapters, but I uploaded 3 chapters today! That makes up for it, right? Don't expect me to keep doing that, I just got bored. Also…If I have school again, my homework will probably kill my free time, so I don't know when I can upload then…but let's not think about that yet, I still have a few days of freedom! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: A happy ending…in the middle of a story?!**

Silver looked down at Lyra, who hadn't seen him yet due to her hands covering her eyes. Crystal did see Silver though… 'You idiot. You made Lyra cry.' Crystal hissed. Lyra looked up to see who Crystal was talking to. Her eyes widened in shock, just like Silver's did just a few seconds ago. 'S-Sil…Silver?!' She exclaimed. Silver didn't know what to say. HE was the one that said they had to break up after all. He couldn't just hug her, like nothing happened. Although he wanted to kiss her so badly!

'S-Silver…?' Lyra asked with a soft voice. Silver looked away, a slight blush on his face. 'You have to help us…' Lyra said. Suddenly it hit him that they would be beheaded if they were here. He couldn't let the one he loved get beheaded…! 'You have to get out of there!' Silver yelled, while trying to open the lock from the door. Lyra smiled. She walked towards him and hugged him. It was difficult due to the bars, but she could give him a hug. Silver froze. Not only because he was surprised that Lyra hugged him, but also because he heard something.

Something very familiar.

'SILVER!' A voice yelled. He knew that voice. 'Blue! Ah, I uh…was looking for uhm…' he started. 'OH! So this is the girl you like! Silver I'm so happy for you! But…Why is she here…? 'Did you have a fight and lock her up?' Blue said. She turned to a servant. 'Keys!' She yelled. 'Y-yes my queen…' he said. She grabbed the key and handed it to Silver. 'And say sorry.' She said. Yes, he indeed had a reason to say sorry, but it wasn't about what Blue thought…He opened the door and Lyra and Crystal walked out. 'Ah! A twin! This could be fun…Well, Silver, say you're sorry.' Blue said impatient.

'Lyra…' Silver looked down to his feet. Lyra looked at him with a little smile. 'I'm…I'm sorry…about everything…I still liked you…but…I just thought something might happen to you…I didn't want to make you upset…I just…I just thought you hated me already…' He said, finally telling her what was on his mind, although it was because he was kind of…forced to tell his feelings for once. 'Awwww, a happy ending! Alright, now, Silver, you take care of them, they may have room 705, next to yours, so lead them the way!' Blue said while walking away. She left Silver dumbfounded. 'Well, she's right, it's a happy ending…' Lyra said. 'Do you know what just happened? She wants you to entertain her by talking like twins do. Or else she'll still behead you. This story has just begun…' Silver exclaimed.

'_This should be interrrrrrrrrresting,, I'd betterrrrrr tell the White Queen, purrrr…'A voice said, who's owner couldn't be seen…_

Somewhere in the middle of a dark forest…

'I see, thank you, this is really helpful.' Queen Yellow said. '_You'rrrrrre morrrrrre then welcome, purr…' _The Cheshire cat said, while disappearing in the air again.

'Hey Red, is queen Yellow talking to herself again?' Gold asked joking. 'Gold, you know very well that queen Yellow is talking to the Cheshire cat.' Red said. 'Tsk, I was just joking. Maybe I should call you super serious boy…y'know, like I call Crys super serious gal/girl.' Gold said. 'Guys, we have a big problem.' Yellow said. Red and Gold looked at her. 'Crystal and Lyra have been caught, so were cancelling the infiltration for now…but Ruby and Sapphire don't know…'

**Alright, since when are cliffhangers something for me to write? Who knows how it will end with Ruby and Sapphire?! Oh, right, me. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I did, because I love soulsilvershipping. Please wait for the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hi! Do you like the story up until now? I know I do…This chapter will reveal what will happen to Ruby and Sapphire! Are you curious? Yes? Let's get on with the story then!**

Ruby and Sapphire were walking trough the dark forest, but they could see the castle garden in the distance already. There grew a lot of blue and red roses. Probably because she was the red queen, but her name was blue. There were a lot of guards walking around the castle.

Ruby and Sapphire kneeled down behind the bushes. 'I wonder if something happened to the twins because there are so many guards here.' Ruby whispered. 'Yeah, they probab-hmmm?!' Sapphire wanted to say something, but Ruby held his hand on her mouth. 'Don't talk so loud. The guards will hear us!' Ruby whispered. 'Well sorry, prissy boy.' Sapphire whispered when Ruby removed his hand. 'Don't call me that!' Ruby yelled. Uh-oh. Ruby held his hands on his mouth, but it was too late already.

'Run!' Ruby yelled towards Sapphire. Ruby put a bottle in her mouth. She knew exactly what that stuff was, and in this case, it could save her. The guards wouldn't notice her in time…

However…Sapphire was a little disappointed that Ruby didn't kiss her to make her drink it. Wait, what?

Sapphire felt her body shrinking. 'Ruby, follow me!' Sapphire yelled when she saw he was just standing there. 'No…I can't…save yourself, make sure you reach the white queen.' He said sadly before the guards got him. 'R-Ruby…' Sapphire said, tears welling up in her eyes. But she had to keep going, for everyone, the queen, the twins, the cursed rabbits, but mostly…for Ruby…so she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but any place would be safer than here.

Ruby was led through a long hall in the castle. There were a lot of windows, so you had a perfect view at the garden. Probably so Blue could see if she had to behead people.

They were near the room where the Red Queen was now. Hopefully, she would spare him, since they were friends. Although that was a long time ago…

Ruby was pushed inside the big, round, room. There were servants everywhere and also a lot of people who would probably be beheaded, if the queen decided that. Blue sat in the back of the room. The room was probably also used as a ballroom, due to the many chandeliers.

'Oh? Ruby! Ahaha, I bet you were planning something with Yellow and her crew again?' Blue said when she saw Ruby coming her way. '…' Ruby remained silent. 'You know…we were friends before, so maybe you could make hats for me. Then I don't have to behead you.' Blue said smirking. Ruby nodded. He didn't want to do this, but if he worked for her, he wouldn't be beheaded AND he could help the White Queen from inside the castle. 'Alright, SERVANT! Bring him to his room!' Blue yelled. Ruby quietly followed.

Sapphire stopped running. She was exhausted. It also didn't really help she was so small. Suddenly she heard some sounds. She was still in the dark forest, but she could hear some barking. Oh no. A large dog (Well, everything was huge for her now) was now standing in front of her. It was the same one from at the tea party. But this time, he didn't act like back then, he seemed…nice or something.

'Jump on, I'll take you to the White Queen.' The dog said. Sapphire's eyes widened. A talking dog? But…could she trust him? Oh well, if she didn't want to get lost and die, this was a risk she had to take.

After half an hour or so, they reached the castle. The dog had been telling her about his family, and what happens to people who don't listen to the queen. And now she was sure of it.

She had to rescue this world. She just had to.

**Sorry if you're used to me uploading really fast, I kind of had an authors-block for this part of the story so I had to…relax for 2 days or something. Sorry if it's short, but it's better than nothing right? I promise to update soon again, and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update (really late this time) I had to get used to the fact that SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN! AAAAARGH! I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! I know it's good to learn things and all, but I'm like, a total LOSER at school…liking pokemon (everyone thinks about the, in their opinion, childish anime, but that's different than the super-cool-totally-freaking-amazing-awesome manga and games!). Also, I'm not addicted to my cell phone, but to drawing…I just wished I lived in the pokemon world. Then popularity didn't matter, or at least people wouldn't make fun of me *Sobs*. Anyway, school is the reason why I can't write pokemon fan fiction, so…SCREW YOU HOMEWORK! I WANT TO WRITE POKEMON! Ahem, sorry for the…rude author notes, I'm not in the best mood to have, so let's just finally get on with the story. Ahem.**

Queen Yellow was walking through the huge garden, that was filled with white and yellow roses. Suddenly, she heard noises. It couldn't be… 'WAAAAAH! WATCH OOOOOOOOUT!' Sapphire yelled. The dog, who's name was Herdier, ran towards the queen very fast. Sapphire tried to hold on tight so she wouldn't fall off. The dog jumped onto the queen, who fell backwards. 'Ahahaha. Welcome back Herdier, we've missed you…Oh? Sapphire? Good job Herdier, you can go rest now.' Yellow said with a smile. The dog nodded, let Sapphire off and ran towards the castle.

'Are you all right Sapphire? Did you have a safe trip?' Yellow asked. Sapphire dizzy. 'Y-yeah I'm fine...' Sapphire said while falling unconscious on the ground.

Everything went black after that…

_Dream…_

'_Nnngh…Where am I?' Sapphire woke up with a pain in her head. 'H-huh?!' Sapphire exclaimed when she looked around. She was standing on a battlefield with red and white cards laying everywhere. There were also some people laying on the ground. 'No…' But before she could walk towards one of the bodies, something with a darker color of red caught her eye. It was…blood…She looked towards the person the blood came from. 'Blue…' Sapphire exclaimed. Blue was laying on her back on the chessboard shaped floor with blood all over her body. Green was laying next to her on his stomach and had an arm over her. He was also covered in blood. 'H-how come…what is this?!' Sapphire exclaimed. '__**This is…their fate…**__' A voice echoed. 'W-what…?' Sapphire asked. '__**Jealousy from a queen summoned me…but…she betrayed…ME. And he…tried to save her. What an idiot…their fate was to die…hahaha. MWAHAHAHAHA!**__'_

_End dream_

'WAAAAAAAAAAH!' Sapphire woke up with her eyes wide open in shock. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She looked around, panicking. 'R-Ruby…have to go to…Ruby…Ruby!' Sapphire yelled. She jumped out of the bed she was probably put in by a servant of queen Yellow. She didn't notice she already was her own size again.

'Sapphire? Are you-' Yellow walked into the totally white room, but Sapphire already ran past her. 'Ruby!' She yelled. 'Sapphire! Wait!' Queen Yellow exclaimed. Yellow couldn't run very fast, but Red already caught up with Sapphire. He grabbed her arm and waited for Yellow to arrive. 'L-let go off me!' Sapphire yelled. Red didn't let go. Yellow arrived. 'S-Sapphire…Ruby is…fine…' She panted. 'I saw it in the mirror of truth.' 'B-but my dream…' Sapphire said, now calming down a little. 'D-dream?' Yellow asked with a worried look on her face. 'What dream?' Red asked. 'I…I was standing on a chessboard battlefield…and…There were laying cards and…I heard a scary voice and…Green and queen Blue were…dead…And Ruby was…' Sapphire started crying. 'Queen Yellow…' Red had a worried look on his face. 'Yes, I know Red. This is the doing of…The shadow…' Yellow said. 'What?' Sapphire asked. 'I'll explain…but not here. Let's have a cup of tea and talk about it.' Yellow said, while walking towards the garden.

Yellow, Red and Sapphire were sitting in the garden. Gold was there too. He heard them talking in the hall and immediately joined. He liked to tell horror stories. There was a small picnic table that was surrounded by white and yellow roses in the garden. 'The shadow is the reason Blue is behaving this way. Do you know why she's called the red queen and not the blue queen? Y'know, like her name? Well, that's because the shadow that took over her body needs blood…and to get that he kills people. And well, ever since that thing took control over her body, Green and Silver took care of her. Silver is sort of her little brother and I guess Green just likes her. Y'know, LIKE. At first we didn't know and just thought they were crazy, but we discovered this pretty soon. He probably wanted to stop you from battling him by showing you "The future" of the battle.' Gold explained. 'But…to save everyone and to defeat the shadow…we have to…kill her…' Red finished.

He clenched his teeth. Tears welled up in Yellow's eyes. Red tried to comfort her, but you could see he was emotional too. Sapphire looked at them in silence. 'You're weak…' She whispered. 'TO SAVE THE ONES YOU LOVE YOU HAVE TO SACRAFICE THINGS!' She yelled. Red, Gold and Yellow looked at her in surprise. 'Right.' Gold said. 'Y-yeah…you're probably right…to protect everyone else…I bet Blue would want that too…' Yellow said. Red nodded. 'Queen Yellow, prepare the people who are going to fight for tomorrow. After I've saved Ruby…WE'RE GOING TO DEFEAT THAT BASTARD OF A SHADOW!' Sapphire yelled.

**Yeah yeah, short chapter for a late update, but if I'm lucky I will be able to upload another chapter today. Anyway, at first I didn't exactly know what to do with Blue, since I didn't want her to be evil…so I guess this is a good idea right? Haha, it's not really Alice in Wonderland anymore now, is it? Well, whatever, it still looks like it a little and I think it's a good story. I hope you think that too! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: Hoooorrrraaaayyy! Another update! It's my birthday today (yay) and also Sapphire's! I'm so lucky that it's my birthday on the same day as Sapphire! HOOOOORAYYYYY! This story is probably one of my favorite stories to write. Sorry I forgot the chapter title last chapter, but it was: 'A headstrong shadow'. Haha. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: **

Ruby was making hats for queen Blue in a small room in Heart Castle. The walls were painted red with blue hearts on it. The room was empty, except for the stuff he needed to make hats and a bed for him to sleep. This was the room they gave him.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a girl in a red and black dress walked in. She looked like Sapphire so much that Ruby thought he was dreaming. The twins were standing behind her. Lyra had a sad look on her face though. 'What do you want? It isn't time for her to try hats yet now, is it?' Ruby said, while looking away. They probably let her look like Sapphire to tease him. So…he would cry or something. 'Watcha talking about, prissy boy, I'm here to save ya. No need to act all though now.' Sapphire said, although you could hear she was really happy to see him again. Ruby looked at her and his eyes widened. 'S-Sapphire…' Ruby exclaimed. Ruby walked towards her. His face was really close now. 'You know…' Ruby started. 'Sapphire's face became extremely red. 'Blue fits you better.' He said, chuckling and walking towards the door. 'Wha-?!' Sapphire asked angrily. It remained silent for a while. 'Glad you're back, prissy boy.' Sapphire said, while smiling. Ruby blushed. He didn't expect that kind of reaction.

'Well, let's go.' Sapphire said, while walking towards the door. Suddenly, Ruby remembered something. 'Wait…I have a better idea.' He said while walking towards the hats. He handed one to each of them. 'Put them on your head, hold them, and when I say 'go' hold them up high, okay?' He said. The three of them nodded. Ruby opened the window. 'Ready?' He asked. He grabbed Sapphire's hand and looked to the twins to let them now they had to come too. 'Juuuuuump!' He yelled while jumping out of the window. He was still holding Sapphire's hand and with the other hand he was holding his hat. Crystal and Lyra were close too. 'Alright…GO!' He yelled. Everyone hold the hats up. Suddenly, they started falling slower…the hats worked as a parachute! (a/n: Don't try this at home. Ruby is just a pro hatter here XD. And YES, Lyra and Crystal are wearing those white hats with the red ribbon) 'Since when did you become so adventurous?' Sapphire asked. 'A certain barbarian girl taught me.' He answered with a smile. Sapphire blushed.

When they landed on the ground, they started running towards white Castle. They were saved, the challenge letter was delivered and…Ruby was back. Sapphire smiled. Yes, that definitely was the most important thing.

'Ah how great it is to see you're all okay!' Yellow said when she saw them all running through the gates. Lyra looked sad. 'Yes…' She said. 'Don't worry Lyra. We'll get Silver back.' Yellow whispered in her ear. Lyra nodded with a sad smile. 'Now…we'll all need training and a good night rest, so let's get started, shall we?' Yellow said. Everyone nodded.

They were standing on a big field. There were also a lot of white play cards. They were practicing their battle skills. Yellow was standing a little further away. She hated to hurt people, even if they were evil, so she wouldn't fight with a sword. She would fight with a mightier weapon. Words. She was going to try to get Blue back.

Ruby was standing in front of Sapphire. He was holding a practice sword. You know, the sort of sword that's only for training, it can't kill people.

'Ready?' He asked. 'This is my first time using a sword…but it already feels right! Alright! HYAAAAAAA!' Sapphire yelled. Ruby ducked. 'You can't just swing it and-Woah!' Ruby fell on the ground. Sapphire had hit his feet. 'I wasn't aiming for your head.' Sapphire said with a smirk. She swung the fake sword over her shoulder. Ruby looked at her. _She's…beautiful…even on the battlefield. _Ruby thought.

After a bit more training, they decided it was time to sleep.

Yellow, Gold, Red, Ruby and Sapphire were on their way to their bedrooms. Sapphire was really tired. Not that she'd admit it or something. 'Good night everyone.' Yellow said, while walking into a room. Red and Gold each had a room next to it and said good night too.

'So…where's your room?' Sapphire asked. 'Next to yours, it would be terrible if our hero would get kidnapped or anything like that. If anything happens, I'm already there to help.' Ruby said. He had a kind smile on his face. Sapphire blushed.

Suddenly, Ruby grabbed her hand. 'You walked past it.' Ruby said. Sapphire blushed out of embarrassment.

She wanted to walk into the room Ruby had pointed at, but then realized he was still holding her hand. 'Uhm, you can let go of my hand now y'know.' Sapphire said. 'Nope, I want to give you something first.' He said. 'What is it?' She asked curious. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. After a few seconds they parted again. 'A good night kiss.' He said while walking into his room.

Sapphire was still standing there. She had a bright blush on her face. She…kind of liked his surprise kisses. In the beginning, she didn't really know what this feeling was. But now, she knew. She liked him. And more than just friends. She…loved him…

**Authors note: Yay! A finished chapter! The next chapter will be about the battle, so I guess this story is coming to an end. I kind of feel sad about it since it's fun to write, but I guess it's also a good thing. I hope you'll keep reading to the end and liked this chapter! Thanks for reading, it's an awesome birthday gift! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I just really like writing this story! I always thought I was terrible at writing how someone fell in love, but I have the feeling this time, it actually became pretty good! Thank you all for reading, reviewing and your support! I hope you'll like the battle chapter of this story! and again, I forgot to put the title from last chapter in the author notes! Gosh, sorry I easily forget such things…it was: 'Welcome back'.**

**Chapter 10 (Don't forget the title purple-san!): A battle, decided from the start: **

Ruby and Sapphire were walking through the forest. There was quite a distance between queen Yellow's army and them. The forest was dying…hopefully they could win this battle and save Wonderland…Sapphire felt kind of…nervous…but she knew she had to go for it. For Ruby.

She sighed. She had to tell him now. If the future that the shadow showed was true…she had to at least tell him before that. 'Uhm…Ruby…' She said. 'Yeah?' He answered. She took a deep breath. 'I…I think…I like you.' She said. Ruby's eyes widened. He had liked her ever since she came to Wonderland for the first time…

_Flashback…_

'_A rabbit hole…? Why is that here…? Huh?! WOAAAAAAAH!' Sapphire said. She fell down the rabbit hole and screamed. _

_Ruby was walking trough Wonderland. His dad had told him not to, but he wanted to go exploring. _

_Suddenly, he heard someone scream and he looked to the sky. A beautiful girl was falling down. Was she an angel…? No…that couldn't be, she didn't have wings (a/n: please note they are about 5 years old, it was quite normal to think a girl falling from the sky was an angel. Also, it is Wonderland, everything is possible :p). Ruby held out his arms to catch her. _

_He felt her fall into his arms. They looked at each other. Sapphire looked scared, but also relieved there was another human here. _

'_W-who are you?' She asked. 'Uh…I'm Ruby. Are you a fallen angel…?' He asked. Sapphire smiled. 'No, I fell down a rabbit hole and now I'm here!' She said. _

_After that, the 2 had played in Wonderland and discovered about the red queen. There was a battle also. Just when queen Blue, who was possessed by the shadow, wanted to slash Sapphire, Ruby jumped in front of her and got a big scar on his head. He was bleeding and Sapphire became scared. Not of the red queen…but him…_

_Ever since then, the red queen became the queen of Wonderland. She had won the battle…And after that…Ruby never wanted to battle again…He chose to become a hatter, so if Sapphire came back, she hopefully wouldn't be afraid of him. But when she finally came back…she wasn't the same cute little girl anymore…_

_End of flashback_

Sapphire had changed, but…deep inside, she was still the same. She may have thought everything was a dream, but she came back, and again, they're going to fight the queen, this time to get the crown back…and they're going to win. Together.

'Sapphire…I like you too.' Ruby answered. Sapphire looked happy. 'Let's defeat the red queen…together, okay?' He said. He grabbed her hand. 'Yeah.' Sapphire said, while looking at him. They started running towards the battlefield, still holding hands. Yes, they were going to win. Together.

Silver was standing on the chessboard-shaped board, next to Blue. He didn't want to be there…but he couldn't let her get killed. He knew the shadow did bad things, but…he couldn't let her die, she was like his big sister. He had to protect her.

On the other side of Blue was Green. He also wanted to protect her. He might never show it…but he does like her…okay, if he was honest, he loved her and didn't want her to die. He could take care of her so that she wouldn't behead people anymore, right? No…that wasn't an option. He knew Queen Yellow would win and Blue…would die…it was written that way in the legend. There was no turning back now.

Blue grabbed her head and fell on her knees. 'Aaaaagh…no…I don't…I DON"T WANT TO HURT MY FRIENDS!' She yelled. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Apparently, she had control over her own body for now. But that wouldn't last long. Her eyes were turning evil already. The shadow took control again.

Green saw something in the distance. It must be queen Yellow. They came closer and closer, until they reached the chessboard.

'A-alright…so…I guess this is it then…' Yellow said, tears welling up in her eyes. Red was standing next to her with a sword in his hand. He was facing Green. 'Too bad I have to defeat a good friend, but don't think I'll go easy on you!' Green said. 'Same for me.' Red said. Gold was SUPPOSED to be facing Silver…but…

'Come on, super serious gal, touch them one time and you'll love it!' Gold said, while pointing at his rabbit ears. 'NO!' Crystal yelled. Gold grabbed her hands and put them on his ears. 'They're…soft and furry…' Crystal said. 'See, I told yaaaaaaah! Owee, are you trying to get them off or something?!' Gold yelled. Crystal was rubbing his ears like crazy. 'Nooo! I don't know why, but I want to touch them! They're so soft and furryyyyyy!' Crystal said, while chasing Gold, who was now running away. 'Get back heeeeere!' She yelled.

'Sigh, to be expected from the number one idiot in the universe. Gold…' Silver said. Suddenly, he felt two arms grab him from behind. 'SILVEEEER!' Lyra yelled happily. She hugged him even more. Silver dropped his sword and they both fell. Lyra was hugging him and wouldn't let him go. Well, not that he minded anyway.

He hugged her back. 'Silver, I'm so happy to see you again!' She said with tears in her eyes. 'I…' Silver started. Lyra looked at him. 'Please don't fight…you don't have to…I mean Gold is also…uhm…doing something else.' She said, while looking at Crystal chasing Gold. 'And…you know…you know how it's written: The evil will fall. Defeated by a hero. And some other parts that I don't remember…haha' She said. 'I know…but…she's like a sister to me…' he said.

'**Alright, LET THE BATTLE GET STARTED!**' Blue yelled, although her voice sounded more like the shadow had locked her up in her own mind. And the battle started…

'Lyra, I have to go.' Silver said while standing up. 'Promise me to come back okay?' She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I promise.' He said while kissing her forehead. He walked away.

Sapphire was facing Blue aka the shadow. They were both holding a sword. Ruby was fighting some guards, so nobody would be able to interfere in the battle between Sapphire and the shadow.

'Still not giving up yet?' Sapphire said, while swinging her sword towards Blue's feet. Blue jumped over it. '**I don't see you giving up either.**' She said. She swung her sword towards Sapphire. She could evade it enough, but it still hit her left shoulder and left a bleeding wound. 'Argh…' Sapphire said. '**Haha, why don't you give up? I'll even let you go back to your own world, if you surrender now.**' Blue said with a smirk. 'Never. I've got important people here who I want to protect!' Sapphire yelled while swinging her sword. This time, she hit Blue and left a wound. Blue fell on her knees. It remained silent for a few seconds. 'I…I…' She whispered. She had taken control over her body again. Green and Red came running towards them.

'Kill me…' Blue said.

'W-what?' Sapphire said. 'Just…just do it before the shadow kills more people. Defeat it...even if you have to kill me.' She said. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Green fell on his knees and grabbed her shoulders. 'Are you insane?! We can search for another way!' He yelled. 'No…I don't want to kill more people…Green…I don't want to hurt you…because I love you.' She said and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock, but he started to kiss her back.

They parted again. 'Sapphire…kill me.' Blue said. 'I…I…I can't…' Sapphire said shaking. She knew how it felt to love someone…to lose the one you love was just…terrible…

She hadn't noticed Blue's body belonged to the shadow again. Blue slowly walked towards Sapphire, who was deep in thought. 'Sapphire! Watch-'

SLASH!

Blue fell on her back. Her eyes still open in shock…but she didn't have the life energy to close them…she would never move again.

Ruby had slashed her with a sword. He had jumped in front of Sapphire and saved her. Just like…back then…but this time, he could save her, and she wasn't afraid of him. 'Sapph…Sapphire…' He panted, dropping his sword. Everyone looked at them in shock (a/n: everyone means Red, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire and Emerald, yes, Emerald was there too.)

'Blue…' Green whispered. His eyes were open in shock. He looked at her dead body. His hand reached for her face and he closed her eyes. 'I could have…I could have…I could have saved her…' He whispered. A dark glow came from his body. '**You who seeks revenge…did you summon me?**' A voice said. Green's eyes were still wide open in shock. 'I…I…**Yes**' Green said. He stood up, a dark aura surrounding him. The shadow had taken control over his body. And now they had to stop him.

**Sigh, that took me a while to write! It's a really long chapter! Did you like it? I hope you did! I definitely liked to write it…please wait for the next update! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors notes: Lalala! Yay! Update! Lalalalala! I'm so happy! You're reviews were all so nice! Thank you very much! I'll try my best with this chapter too!**

**Chapter 11: Betrayal…? An important choice.**

Green was looking at 'the enemies' around him. Well…it wasn't really Green anymore. The shadow…a dark and evil creature that takes control over people who are jealous, extremely sad, or are just evil. Or you could better say, he took control over everyone who had a terrible feeling inside of his or her heart…And this time, that was Green.

Red looked at Green in shock. His best friend, who was always so serious, smart and above all, calm. How could the shadow take control over him? But…to save everyone…they had to…kill him too…

Yellow was deep in thought. There had to be a way to stop the shadow from switching bodies after his temporary body's owner was killed. Blue was already dead…and they had to kill Green…She knew it was the right thing to do…but why did it feel so wrong then?

Gold, Crystal, Silver, Lyra and Emerald were now also standing close to them. In fact, every one was there now.

Green looked at Ruby. Yes…he would be the first to die…he…he was the one who killed Blue…He…would pay for that…Green grabbed his sword off the ground. He had dropped it when Blue got killed. He walked towards Ruby. Slowly…and with a distorted smile on his face, like he had gone insane.

'Green.' Red said. Green turned his head towards Red. 'Listen, I know it's terrible that Blue is…not here anymore…but you can't let your friends down now. If you do that, there will be even more people who will get hurt because of the shadow…You have to find a way to accept it. Fight for the people who are important to you.' Red said. 'The person…who was most important to me…is dead, Red. I…**I will…I will get revenge!**' Green yelled, while running towards Ruby.

SLASH!

Another critical hit was made that day.

Ruby fell to the ground. Green's sword was sticking out of his chest. He had hit his heart.

'RUBY!' Sapphire yelled while running towards him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She kneeled down next to him. 'Ru…Ruby…' She whispered while crying. Green pulled his sword out of Ruby and licked some blood of it. '**You're next…**' He said with a scary voice. Sapphire didn't (want to) pay attention to him. She was too sad to do anything.

Green held up his sword. '**You're going to-ARGH!**' Green said. Red had slashed him. He fell on his knees. 'Blue…' He exclaimed, before he fell on his stomach, next to Blue. His arm fell over her body. Just like Sapphire's dream.

Everything…was just like her dream…

Yellow put a hand on Red's shoulder to support him. He had just killed his best friend…but…at least they were safe now.

Sapphire was still crying. 'Sapphire…' Yellow started. But Sapphire couldn't hear her. Someone else was talking to her. '**So…do you want to revenge his death?**' The shadow whispered.

'Well…that decision is easy, now isn't it?' she said.

**OOOOOH! What an exciting chapter! Do you want to know what Sapphire will choose? I know, haha. Well, I hope I can update soon, so please wait for it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors notes: So sorry for such a late update but my homework was killing me! AAAAAAAARGH! Do teachers even know what free time means to us *sob* Anyway, thank you all for your nice reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter!**

They were standing in total darkness. Sapphire couldn't see anything except for the shadow's eyes and his mouth. He looked at her with an evil smile.

'**So I guess that means I may take control now. Ahaha MWAHA-**' 'Of course not. I said the answer was clear. It's a NO.' She said with a confident smile.

The shadow looked at her in shock. 'You thought I was going to let you posses me so you could kill more of my friends? Haha, no. Ruby… I feel terrible that Ruby is…dead…but by killing more people, he won't come back to live. So that's why…' She said, and lifted her sword.

'I'll just have to kill the source of this all.' She said and swung her sword towards the shadow.

But it went trough him…

'**Hahahaha, did you really think you could kill a shadow with a sword? How pathetic… You would have been a good person to posses. Oh well…**_**guess I have to kill you know…**_'

2 dark shadow hands came out of nowhere and reached for her throat.

Sapphire gasped for air. '_**Hahaha. Goodbye, little Sapphire…**_' The shadow said.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in Sapphire's ear. 'Sapphire…don't give up. I believe in you. You have to stop him. Only you can do it.' The voice said.

'R-Ruby…' Sapphire whispered. 'Yes…that's right…FOR RUBYYYYY!' She yelled. A red and blue aura came from her.

The shadow looked at her with a…was that a…scared face?

'**Ack, how did that girl…**' He didn't have time to finish his sentence. He felt his body, made of shadows, being sucked up by positive energy. '**AAAAAAAARG! I'LL REMEMBEEEEEEEEEER!**' He yelled, but he was already gone.

Sapphire fell on her knees. 'I…did it…' She whispered. Suddenly, her body felt really heavy, and she got unconscious.

'Sapphire.'

Sapphire turned around in her bed.

'Sapphire.'

She put a pillow over her head.

'Sapphire.'

'WHAT?!' She yelled, annoyed by the person who woke her up. But then she saw who it was. 'R…Ruby…' She exclaimed. She jumped out of her bed and ran towards him. She wanted to hug him! She wanted to…kiss him…

But before she had reached Ruby, he disappeared. 'Wait! Come back!' She yelled. Ruby was standing next to the door now. 'Follow me.' He said and then disappeared. Sapphire ran trough the door and started running towards the places where Ruby appeared.

'Where are we going?!' Sapphire yelled. She didn't see anyone except for Ruby. It was like time stood still or something… 'You'll see.' He said, while disappearing and appearing somewhere else again.

After running for a while, they reached a dark part in a forest. Sapphire was panting, but she wanted to continue, she had to.

Sapphire leaned against a tree. 'R…Ruby…where are you…?' She said. She started to walk again and saw a little…house-like thing standing in front of her. It looked like nobody lived there, but it was where Ruby led her, so she knocked on the door.

…

She knocked another time.

…

She knocked the door another time, now irritated.

…

Sapphire kicked the door open and walked in. It was a messy house, that looked like it belonged to a professor.

'Alright, where's the deaf idiot that lives here?' Sapphire asked. 'Boo' Ruby said, who was now standing next to her. Sapphire quickly turned to him. 'Argh! You idiot!' She yelled, while slapping him, but her hand went right trough him. 'Don't speak bad about the dead.' He said while chuckling. 'Grrr…' Sapphire growled angrily.

Suddenly, she saw something move under a lot of papers. Sapphire walked towards it and lifted the papers. 'AAAAAHH! A GIANT MO- oh, it's the hero.' The little old man said. Sapphire looked irritated. 'Just why the hell are you so small?' Sapphire asked, still looking irritated. 'Welcome to the world of Wonderland. I'm magician Oak. Nice to meet you. Now, are you a boy, or a girl?' He asked with a silly grin on his face. 'ISN'T THAT CLEAR YOU MORON?! I'M A GIRL FOR GOD'S SAKE!' She yelled angrily. 'Ah, I see. Now, would you mind telling me your name?' He asked. 'Sapphire…' She said, obviously very irritated.

'Sapphire, your grand-' He couldn't finish his sentence. 'RUBY?! Why the HELL did you take me to this moron?!' She yelled at Ruby. 'Sigh…he's a magician with a spell to revive the dead who were too young to die bla bla bla. Or so he says.' Ruby said calmly.

'Oh? Ah! I see now! That's why there's a dead boy beside you! Well why didn't you tell me right away?' Magician Oak asked. Sapphire had the urge to slap him, but didn't.

'Well in that case…you're going to have to help me make it.' He said with a goofy smile.

'Okay…so where do we get the ingredients?' Sapphire asked.

'Hehehe, read this.' He said with a little…evil smile…

**YAAAAAAAAAAY! A new chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

** .GOD. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time! I had a lot of tests, homework and all that shit and also a sort of authors block…so….I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I got back into writing when I had to write a story for Dutch. Yes I actually have that as a subject cause, well, I'm Dutch. So yeah, thanks to that I was into writing again. Never thought school would help me with fan fiction! Well anyway…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13: What the hell now?!**

Sapphire read the paper the mini magician gave her. 'Pink sugar, a leaf of destiny, a dragon scale, a butterfly wing, fairy dust and…A VIRGIN'S FIRST REAL KISS?! What the hell?!' Sapphire yelled. 'I thought you might find it weird….' Oak said with a silly grin. Sapphire looked really pissed off. 'okay…just where do we get the ingredients?' She asked annoyed. Ruby was chuckling.

'Well I already have pink sugar from that time I wanted to bake cupcakes…and some fairy dust and a butterfly wing are also in my collection. So…You'd better go search for the other ingredients fast! 'But its dark outside and I'm sleepy…' Sapphire complained and yawned. 'You have to hurry or otherwise your little boyfriend will disappear…forever…' Oak said with a serious look on his face.

Sapphire's eyes widened. Now, usually Sapphire would have totally gone mad about the fact he called Ruby her boyfriend, but she couldn't just let him disappear. 'What?!' She yelled. 'Yes…we have to get the ingredients tonight before sunrise…' Oak said with a sad face. Sapphire nodded. Oak gave her a little paper with information about where everything was and so, Sapphire and Ruby left.

_Unknown place in the forest, 9 o' clock in the evening (like I said before I don't know how to use 'am' and 'pm'. Sorry)_

Sapphire looked nervously at Ruby. She knew he couldn't touch her, but he was so close…They were hiding in the bushes, next to a huge cave. Yes, they would go get the dragon scale first.

'So…' Sapphire said, feeling a little uneasy. 'What?' Ruby asked. 'Well how do you defeat a dragon…?' She asked. Ruby face palmed. 'You're asking ME? YOU are the legendary hero here!' He said. 'Well sorry prissy boy, but in my world mad people like you and creatures like that aren't things you see every day!' She yelled annoyed.

Something inside of Ruby snapped. It wasn't because of the fact she called him prissy boy, or mad. It was for because of how she said it. It felt like she really meant it. And it hurt.

Sapphire just stood there. She felt kind of…guilty. She didn't mean to hurt him…

She held the sword on her middle clenched tight. She felt bad…no…terrible, for hurting the one she actually loved.

'Tsk, only a barbarian like you can defeat a dragon. No _normal _people would fight against a beast.' Ruby said with a smirk. But inside he didn't feel that way at all. Why did he say that?

This time it was Sapphire's turn to snap. Did he just really say that? She couldn't believe him. What a moron!

She walked out of the bushes. 'DRAGON! I, SAPPHIRE BIRCH CAME TO FIGHT YOU! APPEAR FOR ME!' She yelled and stood there brave, with her sword in her hand. Ruby looked at her and felt nervous. What if…no…he didn't want to think about that.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. And they both knew why. Sapphire's biggest challenge up till' now, was right before her eyes…

**Did you like this chapter? Finally I know where I want to go with this story…well anyway, I'll try to update again soon…but I don't know when that will be. Depends on my teachers…I hope they don't give much homework, because I'm really in a writing mood, haha. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
